


how Brains got out of a major argument and we get to see what happened to Gordon

by nival_kenival



Series: Being Recognized : Thunderbird Edition [6]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Scott uses a swear word, just letting you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nival_kenival/pseuds/nival_kenival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in other words the downside of using "Tracy Island" when the oldest brother doesn't know you are bringing guests back from a rescue, technically a part of the being recognizied series</p>
            </blockquote>





	how Brains got out of a major argument and we get to see what happened to Gordon

When Thunderbird Two touched down and the pilots and passengers had disembarked, Virgil took the father to the medical bay, while Brains and the kid followed him. The two visitors looked around in awe at the structure that made up the Tracy’s home, and as soon as the father had gotten a cast in which he could walk on his leg, Brains took them to his lab.

Scott, who had been previously informed of Brains’ sudden idea to invite two strangers to the island, while calling said island “Tracy island”, was not exactly pleased with Brains’ decision, and decided to ask the two brothers who had been present during the discussion why they hadn’t stopped him.

He found the two in question in the medical bay, as Gordon’s back had been jolted quite bad when he’d grappled back onto the cavern wall after falling. Virgil was giving Gordon’s back a much needed massage to hopefully help the muscles not seize in the morning. Virgil and Gordon both looked Scott’s way when they heard him enter and grimaced at his facial expression.

“Scotty-boy, what’s gotten you so down” Gordon gave a wry grin, as Scott’s frown deepend.

“Did he hit his head?” Scott asked Virgil, who sighed and shook his head.

“I wish, he called me ‘Virge’ earlier and John ‘Johnny’.....or if Gordo over here, did hit his head, it wasn’t on the rescue” He added, looking down at his brother with a new edge of concern which Gordon knew meant more smothering if he didn’t do something.

“I haven’t hit my head at all, thank you very much, I just thought it was high time that we get some brotherly nicknames going” Scott sighed at Gordon’s remark.

“Well don’t call me Scotty-boy, fish. Now why did you let Brain’s have those rescue victims come back here?”

“We didn’t really have much of a choice Scott, I mean he said the island’s actual name, if we had just dropped them off at the hospital after that it’d be all over the gossip columns, whereas if we brought them here, then maybe they will forget the name of the island” Gordon rationalized as he sat up.

“Besides-” Virgil added putting the oil away “- you didn’t see how excited the kid was when he heard the news, I wouldn’t have been able to break his heart like that” Scott sighed and rubbed his eyes as his brother’s big heartedness was once again taken advantage of by children.

“I need to talk to Brains” Scott stated before turning around and storming out of the medical bay, leaving behind two brothers who shrugged at each other.

Scott thankfully didn’t have time to confront Brains while the visitors were there, as he had been thoroughly distracted by the youngest for a few hours and was only thrown out of said reverie when he saw Thunderbird Two take off.

Once he saw this he stormed into Brains’ lab, knocking first because even if he was angry he wouldn’t want to be rude. Brains looked up, shocked at the thundercloud that was hovering over the oldest Tracy’s brow.

“S-Scott? W-what can I d-do for you?” He asked, backing up as Scott continued to advance.

“I want to talk with you Brains, about how you told that family the name of this fucking island, when secrecy is the number one rule of international rescue!” Brains’ gulped as Scott’s frustration was shown through his language, the Tracy’s don’t swear, so if you get one to swear, you must have done something incredibly bad.

“W-well-” he adjusted his glasses”-I...I wasn’t q-quite thinking a-about the name w-when I said that they sh-should come back to the i-island…… I know i-it’s n-no excuse S-Scott but it j-just slipped out” Brains stammered out, a little more stuttery than usual. Scott took a deep breath and rubbed his temples.

“It’s over and done, but be careful of what you let slip, please, we can’t have everyone know who we are, otherwise-” Scott was interrupted.

“-Otherwise we w-wouldn’t be able to d-do what we d-do, I know S-Scott it was a m-mistake, but I highly d-doubt they’d tell anyone” Scott raised an eyebrow at that.

“And why not?” he asked, confused as Brains smiled.

“Because by the time they get home, the last few hours will be erased from their memory” Scott chuckled and let himself relax.

“I keep forgetting you have the technology to do that Brains…….wait you haven’t used it on us have you?”

The scientist went quiet, and quickly escaped the lab, only to be followed by a chagrined yell.


End file.
